


Sometimes getting lost means finding your way

by Jilted_Muse (Shadecat)



Category: Merlin (BBC) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-19
Updated: 2010-01-19
Packaged: 2017-10-06 11:20:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/53138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadecat/pseuds/Jilted_Muse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What do you do when you're lost in the woods? If you're Bradley James, you refuse to admit you're lost. Because you're not. Not at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes getting lost means finding your way

"Over here," Bradley called back to Colin. They had to be getting close to the set by now. Bradley had felt the need to stretch his legs before the upcoming scene and Colin had ambled along after him, both talking animatedly about what nuances needed to be reached and how exactly one was supposed to throw a spear while twirling around to avoid arrows from Pixies, since they, and other assorted fey, had somehow been written into the script. Pixies were obviously a nuisance, both on and off script, or so Bradley had concluded. Because if it wasn't for the need to de-stress from the scene with the Pixies, Bradley wouldn't have gone for a stroll, Colin wouldn't have joined him, they wouldn't have gotten distracted by conversation about said Pixies, which meant they would not currently be completely and utterly lost.

"I'm pretty sure that's the way we came from." Colin said apprehensively. Bradley lowered his brows and tried not to glare at him. "Well, I mean, that tree looks awfully familiar…" Colin finished lamely.

"They're trees, Colin. They're all the same. Look, this one has bark on it. Oh! What's that? This one does too? I don't believe it…" Bradley smacked his forehead with his palm, staring in feigned disbelief at Colin, who was doing his best to glare disapprovingly at him. Bradley was equally doing his best to ignore it. Bradley considered the match won in his favor.

Colin walked over to the tree in question and pointed at a stunted growth on the side that looked suspiciously like the tree was giving them the finger. "That is what looks familiar, Bradley. It's not every day that the foliage decides to flip you off."

Bradley had to concede that Colin had a point. Bradley also flipped the tree off for good measure. He ignored the snort and accompanying eyeroll from Colin as he did so. "Well then, Morgan, where do you suggest we head? Because apparently wandering aimlessly in a confused circle isn't working for us."

Colin gave Bradley another eyeroll before turning slowly in a circle, eyeing the surrounding greenery. Bradley huffed and had an image flash in his mind of Colin's scrawny frame as the needle in a large compass. He muffled the chuckle when the scrawny needle in question threw him an irritated look. "Truthfully, I have no idea. We're lost, Bradley."

"Colin. You're not ever supposed to admit out loud that you're lost. That's like being in a horrendous situation and tempting fate by saying, 'It couldn't possibly be any worse', because guaranteed, it can get much, much worse. I bet you go down into the basement with no light on when you hear a strange noise at night, don't you? How you ever made it this far in life, I have no idea." Bradley threw his hands up in disgust. "Well, since we have no clue where we're going, let's go this way."

Colin fell in behind Bradley, but as Bradley expected, not silently. "Isn't there some kind of rule that says if you're lost in the woods, you're supposed to stay put so people can find you?"

"We are not lost. We're just… not exactly sure of where we are. Those are two completely separate concepts." Bradley figured if he stated with utter surety their absolute not-lostness, they were bound to come across something that would point their way back to the set. Or maybe a road. A road would be wonderful. The set would be better, but if he had to pick a second choice, Bradley would go with a road. Or maybe a wild bushman who knew where the set was and would lead them there, only they found a huge treasure on the way an-THWACK!

"Bradley! Are you alright?"

Bradley looked up from flat on his back and shook his head to make the two Colin's into one again. He gingerly touched the stinging strip of flesh on his cheek and glared up at the offending branch that had kamikaze ninja-attacked him. Maybe he shouldn't have flipped off that other tree. Apparently there was some kind of secret tree system that let this one know that he'd been cheeky with another. Either that or he should just pay more attention to where he was going, but that would be logic and Bradley had no room in his life for logic. It was decidedly fickle. He pulled himself up, shrugging off the assist from a worried-looking Colin. "Leave off. I'm fine. It's the trees fault. They have it out for me. First I get flipped off and now I get sucker punched." He snapped off the offending branch and shook it menacingly before tossing it among the other debris on the ground.

Colin reached over and lightly touched the reddened mark on Bradley's face. "Make-up is not going to be impressed. Of course, maybe if you were to watch where you were going…"

Bradley ducked his head away from the light touch. "I was watching where I was going, Morgan." Not really. "It came out of nowhere." And by 'nowhere', he meant 'in plain sight'. "I blame the Pixies." Bradley set his chin stubbornly.

Colin raised an eyebrow. "Pixies? How hard did you get hit?"

"Yes, Morgan. Pixies. If it hadn't been for the bloody Pixies, I wouldn't be not-lost in the woods. I wouldn't be surprised if they were real and had planted the bloody suggestion for a walk in my head in the first place. It was probably a camouflaged Pixie that was hiding along the tree and giving me the finger. Another one was probably waiting here to ambush me with that branch." None of this being true, but Bradley felt marginally better ranting about fictional Pixies, since that took the blame off of him and on to something that was incapable of arguing with him or defending itself.

Although, the look Colin was giving him wasn't helping his quickly souring mood. "Look, why don't we just sit for a minute or something? We've been 'not-lost' for over an hour and I think a bit of a break might… just… yeah. Sit down, Bradley." Colin herded him effectively over to a large fallen tree, pushing him down and plunking down beside him. They sat there, quietly, listening to the quiet rustlings and nature noises all around them. Bradley took a deep breath, closing his eyes and letting it out slowly. He was feeling a bit better, not nearly as annoyed to be lost in the forest with Colin as he had been when he'd first realized it. Not that he was annoyed with Colin, more that he had a witness to his complete lack of survival skills.

He turned and gazed at the subject in question. Colin had his eyes closed and was leaning back on his braced arms, face turned up to the meager sunlight that filtered through the canopy of leaves. The shadowed leaf-print flickering on his face was tinting it green, making the paleness of the skin that wasn't colour-washed seem almost lit from within. Bradley let his eyes wander over the angles of cheekbones and jaw line. Their prominence always made Bradley think that Colin didn't get enough to eat. A fact he knew to be a lie, since Colin crammed an impossible amount of food into himself at every meal. 'Merlin' was wearing the red kerchief with the blue shirt today, a combination Bradley secretly preferred, since the red brought out Colin's lips and cheeks and the blue his eyes. He looked down at what 'Arthur' was wearing today. They'd gone for the black look. Black shirt, black leather vest, black trousers and dark boots. He was glad they'd forgone the chaps today. Bradley was plotting how to sneak into costume and make sure they mysteriously got 'lost'. Maybe he should have taken them for a walk in the forest with him. He snorted at the thought.

Colin opened his eyes and turned to him. "What?"

"Nothing. Just a thought about those chaps." Bradley grinned.

"Lemme guess. They should be here now to 'accidentally' get lost?" Colin smirked.

"Bloody right. Talk about riding up in the crotch…" Bradley grimaced, which caused Colin to burst out laughing. Which in turn, caused Bradley to push him off the log. An action that was followed by a surprisingly strong tug on his leg that had him falling on his arse for the second time that day. Of course, this meant war. Bradley scrabbled over to the still-laughing Colin and smacked him on the arse.

"OI!" Colin grasped his butt cheek in defense and gaped at Bradley. Who grinned unrepentantly back. Who then yelped as he was pounced on and felt knuckles dragging across his scalp. "Cheeky sodding brat!"

Bradley felt it was his duty as a portrayer of Arthur to not lose to some gangly runt and so resorted to the dirtiest thing he could possibly think of; tickling. He was rewarded with a very unmanly squeal as his neck was released and Colin was busy trying to avoid Bradley's hands. Which became incrementally harder when Bradley took it upon himself to sit on Colin to keep him settled. "A brat, am I? Cheeky, am I? Who's laughing now, Morgan?"

"You! OH GOD, STOP! YOU! YOU'RE LAUGHING! STOP! I HATE YOU!" Colin laughed out, squirming and bucking under Bradley, capturing one hand only to have the other find another ticklish spot. "If you don't stop, I swear I'll pee on you!"

Bradley hesitated, because that was just not right. "You wouldn't."

"The hell I wouldn't."

Bradley narrowed his eyes. "Admit I won."

"Won what?" said Colin.

"The war. I won the war. Say it." Bradley wriggled a finger at Colin and smiled evilly.

"I won the war." Colin smirked up at him.

Bradley poked Colin's chest. "No, you dunce. I won. Me. Bradley. Say it."

Colin heaved as big a sigh as he could with Bradley straddling his chest. "Bradley won the war…" Bradley smiled triumphantly, "against genital herpes."

"Morgan!" Bradley shouted before he felt Colin's legs twist out and he was suddenly flipped over. He stared up at the leafy roof for the third time before he felt fingers digging into his ribs. The shoe, as they say, was on the other foot. He most certainly did not squeak as he tried to evade the fingers that seemed to have multiplied in the last ten seconds. "Off! Get off me, Morgan!" Bradley twisted his waist and reached out to push Colin off. Colin had suddenly become solidly cemented to the ground as he continued his retaliatory attack on Bradley. So Bradley did what anyone in his situation would do; he tried to out-tickle his tickler. His grasping fingers found Colin's thigh and Bradley knew of one surefire spot that'd give him the advantage. He clawed his hand up to the juncture of Colin's thigh and pelvis and wriggled his fingers into the crease where they met. He was rewarded with Colin immediately doubling over and Colin's hands reaching to yank Bradley's off. Bradley, of course, was enjoying his return to the superior position and resisted Colin's efforts to remove him, reaching his other hand in to assist in the torture of Colin Morgan.

Colin Morgan was currently twitching spasmodically over Bradley while trying and failing to displace Bradley's insistent fingers. "Al-RIGHT! You win! Bradley James is the king of the universe! Oh god, please stop! You win, you win, you win, you win!"

Bradley crowed in triumph and benignly stopped with his torture method. Colin instantly slumped over and lay twitching on top of him. Bradley grinned down at the mop of dark hair in his face, "Had enough?" His grin widened when the mop of hair moved in a nod.

Colin rolled his head up to glare at Bradley. "You're a right bloody prick, you know that?"

"Ah, but I'm a right bloody prick who's the king of the universe and winner of the war, and that's what really matters." Bradley reached up and ruffled Colin's hair, earning him a higher degree of glare.

"That was completely unfair, James." Colin rolled over and lay in a still-twitching heap beside Bradley.

"You know the saying, Col, 'All's fair in love and war'. Besides," Bradley said cheerfully over to Colin, "can't we all just get along?"

Colin groaned and covered his eyes. "Is there nothing sacred in this world that you won't tarnish with your cheesy sense of humor?"

"All you need is love, Colin."

"You only won because you cheated." Colin poked Bradley's shoulder.

"That's not cheating. That's called 'exploiting your enemy's weaknesses'. You just happen to be more ticklish than I am." Bradley shrugged it off and continued to gaze up at the trees. He supposed they should be figuring out which way to head next. The crew would eventually come looking for them, not that they needed to be found. Because they weren't lost. They were just… taking the scenic route. Bradley smiled to himself at that thought. And really, there were worse places to be not-lost than in a forest on a lovely day in lovely weather wi-BLOODYHELL! Bradley did a full body twitch and looked down to see Colin smirking at him as he wriggled his fingers in the same crease on Bradley that he'd been tickled on. Only Bradley wasn't flailing the same way Colin had been.

Colin looked up at Bradley's face in confusion while still attempting to tickle what was probably the most ticklish spot on the male body. His fingers slowed as he noticed the flushed cheeks and pressed lips and the darker eyes staring at him. "Tickle… tickle?"

"I'm not ticklish there, Colin." Bradley continued to stare at Colin. Who was, Bradley noticed, no longer 'tickling' him, but not removing his hand from the very-not-ticklish-place either. Bradley raised an eyebrow in challenge.

"There's more than one way to win a war, James." Colin kept his eyes level with Bradley's as he moved his fingers again, massaging a circle into the sensitive spot. Bradley bit his lip and jerked his hips, trying not to give in to the need to move against the tantalizing hand. Colin widened the circle he was rubbing, moving closer to a part of Bradley that was not listening to him and was seemingly trying to move closer to Colin's hand on its own.

"And you call my methods dirty." Bradley raised himself up until he rested on his elbows.

"You don't seem to be resisting in any way." Colin let the edge of his thumb brush lightly over the raised bulge in Bradley's pants. Bradley sucked a breath in his nose quickly and lowered his head to look up at Colin through his lashes.

"You have no idea what I'm resisting at this moment, Colin." Bradley let every drop of heat he felt fill his voice, pleased at the widening of Colin's eyes and the stumble of his fingers in their play. Bradley thought he was doing quite well since he was, quite frantically, resisting the urge to tackle Colin to the ground and wrap those fingers firmly around himself. Bradley was of the mind that he should get a medal or some such thing to commemorate his utter staidness in the face of extreme torment and provocation.

Colin flicked his tongue out to wet his lips, moving his fingers a fraction closer to the swollen ridge, slowing his hand and letting it trail along the entire length before moving back over to press into Bradley's pelvis. "Just admit I won. Admit it and I'll stop."

Bradley felt a smile twist his lips, "That's not exactly proper incentive at this moment."

"Then admit it or I will stop." Colin brushed against the entire length again, harder.

"I'd like to see you try." Bradley dared.

Colin blinked. Then he stopped his hand, leaning back on his knees. Bradley had been hoping for that, since now this was all Colin's fault and Colin had no one to blame for Bradley's actions but himself. Sitting up a bit more, he grabbed onto Colin's arm and yanked him forward, rolling as he did so. This produced the result of Colin on his back on the ground with Bradley half-laying on him. "Hey…" Colin flicked his eyes up to Bradley's, closing his mouth on the words he suddenly forgot.

Bradley and Colin stared at each other for what seemed longer than it was, each looking at the other in a new light. And if what was currently nudging Bradley's thigh was anything to go on, not being disappointed in what they saw. Bradley nudged lightly back as he moved further up Colin's body, placing them head to head. Colin licked his lips again, the blue of his eyes startling around the enormity of his blown pupils. The moment seemed to move in slow motion to Bradley as he lowered his head, his lips hovering just over Colin's. He brushed them softly, barely a whisper of a kiss, moving his head side to side as he reveled in the feel of soft skin against his. He opened his mouth, letting his tongue slip out and licked Colin's top lip, tasting him for the first time and committing it to memory. Colin's lips pursed as he tried to kiss Bradley back, but Bradley lifted his head and grinned to himself as he went back to gently teasing Colin's mouth with his. He was surprised when a hand clenched in his hair and Colin raised his head to press his lips fully to Bradley's. He lowered into the kiss and lifted his own hand to grip Colin's shoulder, pulling them both closer together. He felt Colin shift to lay under him more, Bradley lifted his leg over Colin's and nestled it between his thighs comfortably. He parted his lips and let his tongue slide into Colin's mouth to taste more. He felt the shudder go through Colin and it brought an answering one from him. He pressed his hips against Colin, his erection craving more friction. He felt a thrust in return from Colin. Bradley wrapped his tongue around Colin's, drawing it into his mouth and suckling it lightly. Colin groaned into his mouth and slid a hand down to grasp Bradley's hip, pulling it against him as he thrust upwards again. Bradley lifted up and moved his other leg in between Colin's, nestling against his groin and circling his own. Colin's hand moved from his hip over to his arse, fingers digging in as he tried to pull him closer. Bradley reached a hand under Colin's shirt and traced it up his chest, pulling the shirt up as he went. "I think costume would prefer if we didn't muck these up too much."

Colin blinked blearily up at him before his brain clicked on and he processed the language Bradley was speaking, which was English. "You first."

Bradley grinned and sat up on his knees. "As you wish." He shrugged the vest off, tossing it to the side. He grasped the hem of his shirt and lifted it off in one easy motion, throwing it on top of the vest. He grinned down at Colin. "Your turn."

Colin reached up and unknotted the kerchief. He wriggled as he tried to get rid of the shirt, but doing so while lying on your back was harder than it looked. Bradley took pity and helped, lifting Colin's shoulders up so he could slide the shirt over them. He flung both the shirt and the kerchief over by his discarded clothes. Lowering himself back over Colin, he felt the warmth of the revealed flesh seconds before he touched it. He possessively reclaimed Colin's lips and went back to happily tracing his hand up the now-revealed chest. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he supposed he should be concerned or uncomfortable with the fact that he was kissing and grinding against one of his best mates, but really, it just felt too delicious to argue with. And anything that felt this lovely couldn't be wrong, right? Besides, Colin didn't seem to be complaining either, so Bradley flicked the switch in his brain to 'off' and continued with what he was doing. Which was thrusting against the hand that was cupping him through the fabric of his trousers. "Costume might be more curious about certain stains in certain spots of certain articles of clothing than a little dirt smudge on a shirt sleeve." Colin breathed against his mouth before trailing it over Bradley's jaw and nudging his chin up with his nose, flicking his tongue out to run along Bradley's neck.

Bradley's head hung down, his brain processing the wet heat at his neck and the warm grip on his cock and having severe problems working through language when it had the nerve to actually make sense. Lifting his crotch away from the stroking hand to help clear his mind, he gazed down at Colin, taking in the light flush on his cheeks and the unfocussed look in his eyes and the possessive part of his mind celebrated that he, Bradley James, was the cause of that look on Colin Morgan's face. "Then we'd best not be getting any stains on certain articles of clothing. Come on," Bradley raised himself away from the warmth of the body under him, his mind and body protesting this maneuver, "get up, Morgan. We can't be having costume any more pissed at us then they already are because of the tiny bit of food that somehow ended up on us last month." The 'tiny bit of food' in question being half of what was left from the catered lunch that day. Bradley had considerately heaped Colin's plate with odds and ends that he felt Colin needed to ingest to put some meat on his bones. Colin had not-so-considerately told Bradley where he could stick his suggested food and had dumped it back on Bradley's plate. Bradley had then told Colin that he was being a rude git and promptly dumped his salad in his lap. Colin had yelped, jumped up and lifted Bradley's plate to throw at him, only Bradley had half-deflected it and some of the air-borne contents had made their way to an until-then-neutral Katie. Who had glowered, called them both adolescent shits and dumped the entire tray of veggie stir-fry over their heads. This had devolved into the remaining cast and crew diving for cover as the three of them launched an all out food-fight in the tent. Angel still occasionally brought out pictures of the three of them lying exhausted and defeated in a pile of unrecognizable edibles, various foods smeared and stuffed into pants and bras and hair extensions, contented grins on all three faces.

Standing, Bradley reached down and proffered a hand to Colin, who accepted and pulled himself up to stand in front of Bradley. Colin, who stepped closer and stood against Bradley, who ran his hand up Bradley's arm from his wrist, tracing small patterns as it made its way up to his shoulder. Bradley, who reached an arm around to place at the small of Colin's back, tugging him closer, their mutual need for the banishment of pants momentarily forgotten. Lips met and meshed, tongues twining and dancing lightly together. Colin pressed eagerly against Bradley, causing Bradley to move backwards with the momentum, waving one hand behind him to find something solid to rest against. His questing hand found a tree and he guided them over to it, leaning back against it and pulling Colin tighter, fitting him between legs he spread for balance. Bradley felt Colin's erection prodding against the side of his own, making him grab Colin's arse and hold him while he rolled his pelvis, slipping his tongue in and out of Colin's mouth in mimicry of his cock. Colin retaliated by rutting against him, his own cock finding the not-so-ticklish crease and nestling into a tortuous rhythm. Bradley groaned and ran his fingers up to slide them under the waistband of Colin's trousers, deftly maneuvering past the fabric and groping taut flesh. Colin quickened his pace, ending each thrust with a heavy breath. Bradley felt the bark of the tree rubbing against his back with each movement, the roughness blending with the tingles working their way from his balls to his stomach and he lifted from the kiss to lean his head back, eyes closed. He felt nimble fingers working on the ties to his trousers. He looked down to see Colin busily trying to remove the trousers that were now seriously becoming unwanted and loathed, since they were obviously trying in their own trouser-like way to keep him from feeling Colin's skin against his own. Bradley glared at them. Colin lowered himself as he tugged Bradley's trousers down; stopping when he came to Bradley's still laced up boots. Or more aptly, 'Arthur's' still laced up boots. Bradley was starting to hate wardrobe. Colin busied himself with unlacing the boots and Bradley looked down at him over the protruding bulge in his pants, which were still up and not doing a very good job of restraining what it covered. Colin lifted first one foot, then the other as he slid the boots off and pushed them off to the side. He repeated the process as he removed the completely unwanted trousers. He looked up at Bradley from his knees and the breath caught in Bradley's chest. Those eyes, so wide and dark and heavy, seemed to leave marks on him as they followed up the line of his body.

Bradley's breath hitched again as Colin leaned forward and gently pressed a kiss to his right thigh, eyes still locked with Bradley's. Bradley felt the faint tickle of a hot breath before the mouth moved inward, dragging its tongue along with it, painting Bradley's skin with Colin's mark. Bradley stifled a whimper as teeth scraped over the wet marks, barely biting but causing such a delicious jolt to shoot through him. Bradley's thighs started quivering in anticipation as Colin lick-nibble-kissed his way up both of Bradley's thighs until he reached the top of Bradley's pants. Colin spread his tongue thickly along the ridge of Bradley's hipbone and Bradley twitched against his mouth. Colin's fingers found the elastic of his pants and gripped it, tugging them down in slow jerks. Bradley's cock finally hit air and the sight of it beside the red of Colin's lips had Bradley biting his own to keep from doing something unseemly; like grabbing Colin's head and shoving himself between those agile lips. Lips that were quirking into a smile as though Colin knew what was going through Bradley's head. Colin turned his head and those lips inward to the heated flesh in question. He blew softly and Bradley valiantly tried again to resist grabbing the dark hair and slipping himself between that taunting mouth. He felt Colin's tongue flick once against the head of his dick and he groaned and fisted his hand, swinging it back and thumping it against the tree in a bid to keep himself from giving into his urges. He lost the bid when the tongue swirled over the slit and a hot mouth fitted over him, suctioning lightly. Bradley swore and grasped a handful of Colin's hair, squeezing just this side of too-hard as Colin ran his tongue under the length of the shaft, blowing another teasing breath over Bradley's tightened balls. Bradley waited until Colin fitted his mouth back over him again before using his hold on Colin's hair to steady his head as he slowly moved himself back and forth. His heart thudded almost painfully hard in his chest at the sight of himself fucking Colin's mouth and he sped his motions. Colin gripped Bradley's hips to steady himself as he let Bradley have his way, widening his jaw and giving Bradley room to shove himself in to the back of his throat. Bradley noticed Colin gag once and shortened his thrusts, but didn't slow them. He felt the warning pulse in his balls and stopped. Panting, he gazed down at Colin as he slowly dragged himself from his mouth, watching his cock pop out of wet, red lips. Colin's tongue flicked out against the tip and Bradley gritted his teeth, using the hand in Colin's hair to transmit his need for Colin to get the fuck up, right now. Colin seemed to understand since he pulled himself up Bradley's body, letting the bare flesh of his chest drag against Bradley's still-wet and needy dick. Bradley looked down to see Colin's cock pressed uncomfortably against his trousers and decided turnaround was fair play.

Bradley grinned mischievously at Colin and noticed the anxious flicker in his eyes as he stared back. "I'm sure wardrobe would be just as miffed at questionable stains in questionable spots on your trousers, Colin. We can't have that…" Bradley said with the utmost and sincerest look in his eyes as he started walking Colin backwards over to the log they'd been sitting on. He saw the startled look on Colin's face as the backs of his knees hit the log and he was forced to drop down onto it. Bradley lowered himself to his knees and went to work untying Colin's trousers, which were unfairly and infinitely easier than his were. Bradley got Colin to raise himself up on his hands so he could slide both his trousers and pants off, stifling a grin as Colin shifted his naked buttocks uncomfortably on the scratchy surface of his bark-covered seat. Bradley put his hands on Colin's knees and pulled them apart so he could position himself between his thighs. He looked up at Colin and grinned at the way he was holding his breath in anticipation of Bradley's next move. In which Bradley didn't disappoint as he lowered his face and in one impossibly fast movement had completely engulfed Colin's dick and let the tip of it prod the back of his throat before sucking strongly, slowly making his way back up the shaft. He heard a murmured gurgle come from Colin and felt fingers twine into his hair. Colin rolled his arse on the log in an attempt to draw himself out more quickly so he could shove himself back in just as quickly, but Bradley was not having that, thank you very much. Bradley used one hand to hold Colin's waist in place and the other to circle the root of Colin's cock, waggling it back and forth as he let his tongue slide playfully over the top. He glanced up at Colin and mentally gave a victory cry at the shell-shocked look on his face. Bradley closed his eyes and gave himself over to the job of claiming supreme victory over his soon-to-be vanquished foe. He let his tongue circle over the purpled flesh of Colin's prick, tracing the veins with it and memorizing the heavy taste that dug into his brain. Colin's taste. Bradley squeezed harder around the base and capped Colin with his mouth again, letting his lips meet his hand as he repeated the slow suction of before. Bradley felt Colin's hand pressing his head down, knowing that Colin wanted him to speed his motions up, but Bradley had other plans. He released Colin's cock with his hand, still working with his mouth, and moved his fingers down to gently cup Colin's testicles. Bradley heard Colin groan as he lightly rolled the tender ball in his hand, playing lightly to the same tune he was using with his mouth. His fingers moved further back, finding the oh-so-sensitive spot just behind the balls but not quite at the arsehole. He pressed up, running his finger back and forth over the ridge he felt under the flesh. Colin's hips jerked involuntarily as Bradley suckled him and fondled him, driving Colin near the brink of sanity as he fought to let Bradley have his way. Bradley gloated over the inarticulate noises he forced from Colin, at the constant tremor in his legs and the kneading grip Colin had on his hair.

"Bradley… ohfuck I'm going to… shityes God, I'm going to come soon." Colin stammered out as his tremors turned to rhythmic jerks and his head fell back on his shoulders. Bradley drew his mouth up and let his teeth lightly drag along the head before letting Colin pop out. He grinned at the evil look Colin directed at him as he lifted his head and stared down. "That wasn't a signal for you to stop."

Bradley smiled up at Colin, "No, but that's not how I want you to come." The quizzical look on Colin's face amused him as he pulled himself up using Colin's legs as leverage. He gripped Colin's arms just below the shoulders and tugged him up. Colin squawked at him and was probably about to ask what he was doing, so Bradley preempted the question by swiveling him around and pressing Colin's chest down against his vacated seat.

Colin turned his head to look at Bradley over his shoulder. "Oh, it's like that then, is it?"

Bradley prodded Colin's arse with his dick. "Yes, I think it's a lot like that. Unless you'd rather…" Bradley let the sentence trail off, even as he started rocking himself against the crease of Colin's arse.

Colin smiled coyly at him. "Be gentle, it's my first time."

"HAH! I happen to know for a fact that's a lie." Bradley gripped Colin's hip and slid his cock down under Colin's ass, so he was rubbing against the tender flesh of testicles and the base of Colin's prick.

"Well, there was this one time at band camp…"

Bradley leaned over and laid his chest against Colin's back. "Mmm, and I'll bet it was with a trumpet player, wasn't it?"

"Actually, he was a flutist." Colin snaked his hand down and grabbed one of Bradley's, dragging it down and wrapping it around his own cock as he rocked his arse back against Bradley.

"And he played the skin flute, did he? You have the most predictable humor, Colin." Bradley nipped the skin of Colin's back, reveling in the shiver it produced.

Colin quirked a brow at Bradley. "Predictable, am I? Predict this…" Colin slipped the fingers of the hand not occupied with helping Bradley stroke him to his mouth, liberally covering them with saliva before reaching between himself and Bradley to press them against his own arsehole. Colin kept the eye that could see Bradley locked on him as he slowly entered himself, letting one finger slide in and out before slipping the second one in. Bradley closed his eyes briefly to gain a minute amount of control before he went back to watching Colin slowly fuck himself with his long, nimble and oh-so wicked fingers.

Bradley kept the slow rhythm of his hand working Colin as Colin worked himself. Bradley watched Colin bite his lip as he shoved a third finger in and pressed them as far as they could go with the reach he was capable of. While Colin was occupied, Bradley brought the hand not stroking Colin up to his mouth and just as liberally covered his palm with saliva, bringing it down to stroke over his cock. Bradley saw Colin look over at him as he drew his fingers out and brought his hand around to brace himself against the log. Bradley moved back against Colin, spreading his arse cheeks with one hand and still stroking slowly with the other. His cock pressed against Colin's puckered warmth and Bradley bit his lip to keep from ramming himself in. Slowly, he pushed in, giving Colin time to adjust to him and letting himself take in the tight hot grip that was enveloping him. Bradley's noble attempts were thwarted when Colin shoved his arse back against Bradley, hard. Bradley planted his feet and shoved back, sinking in until his stomach was flush with Colin's ass. Colin groaned and clenched his hand around Bradley's stroking one, stopping his motion and removing his hand to further brace himself against the wood. Bradley reclaimed his hand and wrapped it under Colin's arm and gripped his shoulder, pulling Colin against him as he started pumping his hips. Bradley could feel the pulse of Colin around his cock as Colin moaned something Bradley couldn't understand through the sudden thickness of his accent.

Colin pressed up from the log, rotating his hips as Bradley thrust and suddenly it was Bradley moaning gibberish into Colin's flushed neck. Bradley sunk his teeth not-so gently in as he growled, tightening his grip on Colin's hip and shoulder as the burning signal that he was about to come started beating through his body. He reached the hand on Colin's hip around to grasp his cock again, stroking in time to his thrusts. Colin brought one arm back to grip Bradley's thigh, tugging him in as they moved. "Close. GOD, close. You?" Bradley panted against Colin's neck.

Colin whimpered and rapidly nodded his head in answer. Bradley sped up his momentum, both with his hips and hand. Colin went first, screaming something illegible and clenching his arse muscles around Bradley, tight and pulsing. Which was all Bradley needed to pitch him over, pushing him tight against Colin as he came in a hard rush. He was momentarily blinded from the explosion in his brain and he vaguely registered Colin whispering his name as his hand stilled on Colin's spent but still half-erect dick. Colin's knees gave out first and since Bradley was still somewhat attached, he followed the slide down the log so they were still spooned, on their knees with Colin's chest heaving against the log and Bradley's resting against Colin's back. Bradley knew that he should move and let Colin sort himself out, but he was ridiculously comfortable where he was, so he wrapped his arms around Colin's waist and snugged him closer. He wasn't really surprised when Colin leaned back against him and wrapped his own arms around Bradley's. "That," purred Colin, "was bloody brilliant."

"Always understating things, as usual, Colin. That was quite a bit more than 'bloody brilliant'. I don't even think there's a word or correct descriptive for what that was." Bradley moved his cheek against Colin's, kissing the cooling skin of his neck.

"I didn't realize you were such a poetic romantic, Bradley." Bradley felt the smirk that accompanied the jibe, but he was too content to take offense or rise to the bait.

"Mmm, there's a lot about me you don't know… yet." Bradley smiled as Colin wriggled against him at the implied future sessions.

Both of them jerked their heads up at a loud bellow that sounded a lot closer than either of them was comfortable with in their current state. "Well, at least they waited until after to finally find us." This said by Colin as both he and Bradley quickly scrabbled around looking for their clothing and trying to shove it on before the bodies belonging to the approaching shouts could get to them. Bradley would not admit to giggling if asked later when he saw Colin with the blue shirt on, hopping around on one foot trying to get his other one into the leg of both his pants and trousers. Bradley's gaze was drawn to the red impressions of his fingers on Colin's hip and the possessive part of him was stupidly satisfied.

Finally, both of them were dressed and started making noises and heading towards the direction of the yelling. They kept sneaking glances at the other and doing bad jobs of hiding the pleased and satisfied smiles that threatened to permanently make a home on their faces. They were met by a worried group of searchers made of up crew members. After a round of backslapping and pleased noises at finding their two stars, the group started their way back to set. Colin grinned over at Bradley, "Being lost wasn't as bad as I'd originally thought."

"For the last time, Morgan, we were not lost. We were… getting in touch with nature." Bradley replied stubbornly. Then he blinked as he thought over what he'd just said. The group gave each other raised brows and curious looks as both men burst out laughing over a seemingly innocuous remark. Something they were more used to than not, around these two. Bradley reached over and slung his arm around Colin's shoulders. "There's something to be said for an extended stroll in the forest, eh Morgan?"

Colin wrapped his arm around Bradley's waist in return. No one else in the group noticed the fingers drawing light circles against Colin's neck, or the shy smile flashed at Bradley along with the reply, "Aye. And Pixies." Colin smiled as Bradley laughed at that and they made their way back to set, arms still around each other and smiles still in place. Bradley thought about the next time they were due to shoot an outside forest scene and started plotting to get 'not-lost' again. Not, he told himself, that they were in the first place.

 

~End.


End file.
